1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to functional jewelry and more particularly to a decorative pin which functions as a belt loop.
2. Prior Art
Current customs of dress and clothing often omit belt loops on slacks, pants, and skirts or dresses. It may be desirable to add a number of belt loops on any of those articles of clothing, or to be able to adjust them as necessary. Those articles of clothing which do have belt loops, may have their belt loops which are too loose, or they may break.
It is an object of the present invention however, to provide a decorative belt loop pin, which may be utilized on an article of clothing at the discretion of the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a decorative belt loop pin, which will readily accommodate most typical belts without jamming or breaking.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, in one embodiment thereof, to provide a belt loop pin which is flexible so as to flex or yield with the width of the belt, when the wearer is bending or moving.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a belt loop pin which will not dig into the sides of the wearer or make the wearer uncomfortable.